This invention relates to cable entry devices for cabinets and is particularly concerned with terminating cable shielding at the point of entry to maintain electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding integrity.
Electronic apparatus is being required to meet increasingly strict EMI standards. In order to meet such standards, EMI shielding or screening of the apparatus is required, the shielding typically comprising an electrically conductive, e.g. metal, enclosure surrounding the entire apparatus.
Shielded cable entry into a cabinet designed to shield EMI presents several problems. Both the EMI shield integrity of the cable and the cabinet must be maintained. A well known technique is to terminate the shield and the conductor at the point of entry in the cabinet bulkhead by providing a feedthrough having female connectors on both sides of the bulkhead and simply running separate cables between any internal equipment and the bulkhead and from the bulkhead to any external equipment. While effective for maintaining EMI shielding integrity, this technique may not be cost effective nor space efficient.